<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奇妙的夜晚 by AndreaAndre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424995">奇妙的夜晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaAndre/pseuds/AndreaAndre'>AndreaAndre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaAndre/pseuds/AndreaAndre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（没人陪我氪cp我太无聊了，偷偷摸摸在这里停个车。）<br/>不会起名，没有任何前因后果的pwp。大概就是两个人被迫一起住进奇奇怪怪的情人旅馆，思春期的巴纳吉因为一些莫名其妙的原因对安杰洛产生了一些不洁的想法。没做，但是色色的描写并不少，所以还是r18。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banagher Links/Angelo Sauper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>仔细一想这两人的组合理论上来说是underage，但是完全没这种感觉啊。<br/>上半部分主巴纳吉视角。下半部分我也不知道什么时候更新……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啊啊…真是有够不爽的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“‘嗯？’什么啊，还不是因为你这家伙。搞得我像拐骗未成年一样！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“是这样么，他们怀疑的不只是我的年纪吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛不耐烦地啧了一声，巴纳吉无奈地闭上嘴，把钥匙插上锁孔，打开门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">映入眼帘的是类似地下场所的紫红辉映的灯光、粉色帘帐围绕着的圆形大床，最里面还有一整面墙的柜子，里面放着各种各样的……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“真是夸张的房间啊……”巴纳吉有点尴尬地感叹道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“那不是当然的吗，这里可是情人旅馆……啊、居然连那种东西都有么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“嗯？那些是做什么的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……”安杰洛的脸颊有些泛红，不知道是因为生气还是别的什么，“当、当然是性爱道具啦！白痴！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啊、嗯……是哦……”其实巴纳吉是想问那些奇奇怪怪的东西的具体用途的，不过继续追问下去的话八成又要被安杰洛凶了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛背过身，打开门口的壁橱。好在这里面并没有什么冲击性的内容。他拿出一件浴衣在身前比划了一下大小，“我要先去洗澡了。被你这家伙拖累到现在才找到安顿的地方，真是累死了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“好，好，好——都是我的错。”巴纳吉敷衍地回应道，走到床边坐下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">今天真的是很累了啊……巴纳吉不自觉地向后倒躺下。不愧是情人旅馆的大床，软软的真舒服啊……嗯？！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“哇啊啊！为什么这上面还有一面这么大的镜子啊？？！”突然抬眼被帷幔顶端的镜子中的自己吓了一跳，巴纳吉猛地坐了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“吵死了！闭嘴。”回应巴纳吉的只有安杰洛砰地关上浴室门的声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉叹了口气，站起来。这时浴室里的灯突然亮了起来，原本一整面墙的镜子变成了透明玻璃，让浴室外面的人把浴室里面看得清清楚楚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">是错按了什么开关吗？巴纳吉朝浴室里望着这边的安杰洛挥挥手，可是后者没有任何反应，只是径直向前走到浴缸边，确认了一下淋浴的旋钮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">嗯？难道里面看不到外面吗！巴纳吉瞪大了眼睛，看着安杰洛正对着自己解开衬衫的扣子——雪白的肌肤一点点暴露出来，漂亮的锁骨和腰线、还有胸前粉色的……这样真的是军队里的人吗？</span>
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉忍不住吞咽了一下口水，明明同样都是男孩子，为什么……巴纳吉盯着安杰洛一点点顺着大腿根往下滑落的内裤，感觉心脏都要跳出来了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">等等！为什么我要盯着这样一个总是在凶我的同性看他脱衣服啊！巴纳吉忽然意识到自己的行为有多诡异。别开发烫的脸颊，巴纳吉又坐回床边。这时浴室里传来了淋浴的水声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉感觉很焦躁，那水声就像灌进他脑子里一样，让他忍不住去想象安杰洛抚摸清洗自己漂亮的身体的样子。必须要转移注意力才行，这样想着，巴纳吉打开了床前的电视机。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">然而首先弹出的频道并不是娱乐节目也不是新闻。仿佛是故意在戏弄巴纳吉一样，屏幕上被捆绑起来的年轻男性也是雪白的肌肤和修长的四肢。巴纳吉惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。粗大黝黑的巨物无慈悲地进出着年轻男性粉嫩的后穴，被绑住的他痛苦地呻吟扭动着，还被镜头外壮实的男性侮辱成“欲求不满的下流货”。虽然以前也问拓也借着看过几次成人碟片，不过男性和男性的还是第一次看到，而且还是这样有冲击力的play。影片里肉体的撞击声和忘情的呜咽声混着现实中浴室里的阵阵水声，巴纳吉感觉心跳得更快了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">突然耳边的水声停下了，巴纳吉慌乱地朝浴室看过去，看到安杰洛只是在抹沐浴乳就松了口气。如果他出来看到我在看这种东西，肯定会被当成变态吧。巴纳吉想要关掉电视，但是现在的自己不知道是中了什么毒，没办法从安杰洛的身体上移开视线。看着安杰洛在自己的腋下、腰间、大腿均匀地涂抹着白色的乳液，巴纳吉可耻地感觉到自己的胯间有明显的生理反应了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这算什么啊！太奇怪了吧！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">一边影片里嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声和激烈的抽插声还在刺激着自己的耳膜，一边又看着安杰洛细长的手指轻拂过那形状好到过分的臀部，巴纳吉不自觉地把两者结合起来，脑内形成了无比糟糕的画面——光是想到平时一直对自己横眉立目的安杰洛被侵犯到腰肢瘫软，只能发出可怜又勾人的呻吟，巴纳吉就感觉整个人都不好了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">想要做那种事情，想要对安杰洛做那种事情……巴纳吉看着倾泻下来的热水冲洗着安杰洛白嫩又泛红的全身，下身的那个羞耻的地方在裤子里硬得发疼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">啊啊！简直是太差劲了！竟然对敌对阵营的同性有这样污秽的想法，一定是哪里出问题了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">啪地摁下遥控器关掉电视，巴纳吉揪出床头的一个大抱枕，抱在怀里背对着浴室侧躺下。从现在开始什么都不要想、什么都不要想！这样的话热度会慢慢消退的吧？要是被安杰洛出来看到这样的自己的话，那还不如被杀掉算了——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">啊……说到安杰洛……安杰洛……嗯……不可以……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉不自觉地想要用下身摩擦夹在双腿间的枕头。可恶……一定是这个房间有问题吧。比如摆在床边的熏香说不定有催情作用，还有这些灯光的设计也许也是性暗示的一环。巴纳吉努力安慰说服自己对着不喜欢的男性勃起的合理性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这时浴室门打开了，巴纳吉紧张地抱紧枕头，不敢回头看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“喂，没换衣服就躺在床上睡觉，你脏不脏啊。快给我去洗……哇啊！这是什么东西？！！这……这……这里不是面镜子吗！”安杰洛慌乱又恼怒的声音传入巴纳吉的耳朵，巴纳吉心想这下完了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“臭小鬼！你给我起来！为什么不进来告诉我从外面可以看到里面，嗯？看我洗澡还偷偷笑话我是吧？！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉感觉到后边的床铺猛地陷了下去，下一秒自己的领子就被抓着提了起来，安杰洛充满杀意的眼神和自己慌张的目光相汇。“不……我只是……我、我没有看…！”完了，自己这支支吾吾的样子完全就是在说谎嘛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“真是看错你了，本来还以为你是个老实的臭小鬼，没想到你也会做这种事啊！”安杰洛近一步逼近巴纳吉，几乎就是欺身把巴纳吉压倒在床铺上的姿势了。刚洗完的安杰洛身上散发着一股氤氲的热气，混着沐浴乳的香气传到巴纳吉灵敏的鼻子中。好像是酸甜的柠檬味啊。巴纳吉感觉到自己因为这股热气出了点汗，但还是死死地抱住大枕头。很庆幸有这个枕头，他和安杰洛之间还有一段比较安全的距离。不过，“也”是什么意思？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“你脸红什么，你以为一副可怜兮兮的单纯样子看着我我就会放过你吗？要不是因为……啧……真想现在就要了你的命。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“对，对不起……我不是故意要看……”巴纳吉虚心地打量着和自己过分贴近的安杰洛的脸。因为洗了头发，安杰洛的浅紫色秀发耷拉下来，刘海半盖过眼睛，还有水滴滴下来打到巴纳吉的脸上。和之前一本正经的高傲贵族的那种样子很不一样啊，巴纳吉心想，现在这样的安杰洛看起来好像比较温顺一点呢。长长的睫毛翕动着，深邃诱惑的紫色瞳孔近在咫尺，慢慢的放大。安杰洛眼神中的恨意似乎没有刚刚那么强了，好像夹杂着一点点困惑。巴纳吉的思绪又游离起来，安杰洛为什么不说话、不骂我了？他好近，他这样看着我，难道也被这间房间奇怪氛围的影响了吗……不过他好漂亮，为什么会这样、为什么比女孩子还要秀气……不对、应该说是妖艳更合适——</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">糟了，自己又在想奇怪的事情了，对方可是恨不得要杀了自己的人啊，怎么会这样？巴纳吉慌张地挪开眼神，不料正好看到安杰洛半敞开的白色浴袍中有一滴调皮的水珠顺着漂亮的锁骨下滑，最后滑入了胸口以下未知的领域。巴纳吉忍不住咽了咽口水，偏过头想追逐那滴水珠的轨迹，又被浴袍中若隐若现的粉红色的诱人小点吸引了注意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……喂。”头顶上传来安杰洛冰冷的声音，似乎还有点发颤，“不是吧……你不会是……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>下半部分主安杰洛视角，比较别扭傲娇的展开。心理活动比较多，没有劲爆的工口画面，反而可能有点温情（？）。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>收到kudos提醒的时候特别惊喜，本来下篇估计还得磨蹭个一个月。有人看真是太好了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">搞什么啊，一副被迷住了的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这样的神情安杰洛见过太多次，但是他完全没有想到巴纳吉林克斯这个一副优等生样子的家伙也有朝一日会用这种恍惚的，欲望的眼神看着他。平时那正直到让人讨厌的倔强目光，此时变得躲躲闪闪，脸也是红得不像话。看到自己最厌恶的人对自己如此害羞的样子，安杰洛感到一阵反胃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">喜欢我？什么时候开始的？这家伙是受虐狂吗？不对，大概只是刚才偷看我在浴室里的样子就擅自心动了吧？讨厌的男人一个个都是这样，平时一副正人君子样，一到特殊场合马上就控制不住要发情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啧，思春期的臭小鬼，真是恶心……”安杰洛咬了咬下唇，退开巴纳吉一段距离。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“我、我……”巴纳吉意识到自己不纯的思绪已经败露了，根本不敢直视安杰洛的眼睛，目光也不敢继续流连在安杰洛的身体上。他攥紧了怀中的抱枕，死死地闭上眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……对不起。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">听到巴纳吉道歉，安杰洛心头升起一股无名火，本来就忐忑的心里更加一团乱麻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">真是差劲，看形势不对就立刻道歉，明明之前还是一副死不承认的样子！搞得好像在欺负他一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“混蛋…！装什么可怜啊！”安杰洛一把扯开巴纳吉的枕头，想给他的肚子上狠狠地来一拳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“呜哇！！不可以！”巴纳吉惊恐地尖叫起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">等安杰洛意识到巴纳吉这样害怕地抱紧枕头的真正原因时已经太晚了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“——！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">拳头还没落下，安杰洛就刷地一下红了脸，“你……你！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉感觉羞耻得眼泪都要出来了，“不、不是这样的——！不是、对不起，对不起……真的对不——啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">刚才被抢走的枕头又被重重地砸回巴纳吉的胸口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“——你给我去死吧！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">一直把巴纳吉当做天真愚蠢的小孩，安杰洛感觉自己真是大错特错。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这个下流的臭小鬼，居然帐篷都支起来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">肯定是看着我洗脑的时候脑子里在想些不干净的东西。刚才凑过去逼问他的时候他不会也在意淫些什么吧？到底把我想象成什么样了啊！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“喂！我要是再晚点出来，你是不是还打算来一发？”安杰洛咬牙切齿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“那、那种事情……怎么可能……”巴纳吉的耳根都红透了。他的声音越来越小，最后把脑袋也埋入枕头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">下一秒安杰洛就一把揪起巴纳吉蓬松的头发，逼迫巴纳吉直视自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“你刚才到底在想什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“唔……疼……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“嗯？说话啊！你现在…不会还在想吧！”安杰洛凑近了巴纳吉，他看到巴纳吉的眼神又变得暧昧起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“我……！我没……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“说啊！把你脑子里那些肮脏的东西都说出来啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“不……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“快说！——否则现在立刻就杀了你！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“呜……我、我想……和安杰洛……接、接吻……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“哈？！接吻？你还真敢说啊！……继续！还有什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……不……呜……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉哭了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛愣住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">简直就像挨主人骂的小狗一样，巴纳吉红着脸又红着眼，哭着恳求安杰洛放过他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……是我错了。是我太过分了。我会好好赔罪的！求你…请不要让我继续说了……骂我打我都行，安杰洛想对我怎么样都行！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛的心“咯噔”了一下。刚才那股燃烧的怒火不知怎么的就被浇灭了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这算什么啊，这样简直就像是……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">——就像是真的“喜欢”一样？不，不是这样的……安杰洛摇摇头。巴纳吉只是个伪善者，他绝对不会……但是“接吻”什么的，这家伙是认真的吗？……不可能，他肯定是在想更龌龊的事情不敢说罢了……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛松开了抓着巴纳吉头发的手。巴纳吉泪眼汪汪的琥珀色瞳孔中映出了安杰洛动摇的神情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">要是可以的话，真想把这家伙赶出去。但是，和巴纳吉在一起行动也好，一起住到这种酒店也好，都是被迫的、战略性的选择。说是要杀了他，但其实也只是吓唬一下而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">每次都是这样。明明就是个普通到不能再普通的少年，却总是会得到帮助、总是会得到守护。做了再多蠢事也会被宽容，仗着自己是独角兽的驾驶员就一个劲儿的任性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">明明知道我不能拿他怎么样，还说出可以任我随意处置这种话，真是太让人讨厌了……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……那个……安杰洛？”见安杰洛低下头没有回音，巴纳吉担忧地伸出手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啊、不、不要碰我！”巴纳吉的手指触摸到安杰洛裸露在宽松睡袍外的小臂的一瞬间，安杰洛就像触电了一样在床铺上坐着往后跳了一大步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“你、离…离我远点…！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛忽然意识到自己的声音在颤，双手也抱着肩膀在发抖。似乎是从发觉巴纳吉对自己有非分之想的时候就开始了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啊……对、对不起……”巴纳吉收回手，往床的边缘退了几步。“——我什么都不会对安杰洛做的。我保证！安杰洛要是不放心的话我今晚可以睡到地上去。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“哈？开什么玩笑。你本来就不能对我做什么！说得好像…我怕你一样！”安杰洛恶狠狠地瞪了巴纳吉一眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">等等，难道在巴纳吉的眼中的我，是害怕的样子吗？身上的这一股寒意不是因为气过头而是因为害怕吗？身体下意识的排斥感？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">开什么玩笑啊，对方只是个小孩而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">——但却是个总是能赢过自己的小孩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">心里涌现的声音让自己恶心得反胃。安杰洛苦笑起来，努力装出凶狠的样子，“别假装真诚了！我是不会原谅你的。过去不会，现在不会，将来也不会！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">巴纳吉默默地垂下头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">果然……这种事情是无法挽回的，巴纳吉也心知肚明，“……为什么会变成这样我会好好反省的…！对不起……现在脑子里一团乱麻。思春期什么的、对同性的情感什么的……想不明白。不过，我一定会好好梳理好自己的情绪，之后再来找安杰洛表明心意的……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">哈？表明心意？搞什么啊。这种一夜情一样的冲动，说什么“心意”啊，真是个白痴！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“无所谓了。反正我知道你是什么样的货色了。”安杰洛别过头，不想让巴纳吉注意到自己升温的双颊，“天亮之后就分道扬镳了，下次见面就是在战场，你不要一边战斗一边想些不干净的东西就好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“…！怎么会！——我保证不会再发生这种事情了！”巴纳吉又慌张起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这家伙又开始擅自承诺了。这种事、这种鬼迷心窍一样的事，是保证了就不会发生的吗？安杰洛又想起巴纳吉说的什么“要为了大家用拉普拉斯之盒，不分吉翁和联邦”，真是幼稚得可笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“那个……我今晚还可以睡在你旁边吗？如果安杰洛不乐意的话——”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“我累了。”安杰洛愤愤地打断了巴纳吉，背对着巴纳吉拉开被子钻了进去，“随便你睡哪。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“你要解决的话就去浴室自己解决吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“解决？……难道！你是说…？“不用看都知道巴纳吉现在的脸又是通通红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……这、唔……在浴室里的话……不是…能看得到吗…？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“我才不会像某个变态一样有偷看别人的癖好呢！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“啊、对不起！我不是那个意思！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“我要睡了，别再烦我了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“可……”巴纳吉似乎还想要辩解些什么，但犹豫了一下还是如安杰洛所愿闭嘴了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛闭上眼睛，不久就听见浴室里传来了哗哗的水声。水声让安杰洛的心跳渐渐平稳下来。他也不明白为什么刚才和巴纳吉的对峙会让自己的心跳得那么快，身上也出了不少汗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">说起来很久之前似乎也有过这样的时刻——第一次随着大佐出击的前夜，做了个可怕的噩梦……后来是因为大佐的话语，内心的不安感才暂时消失了。而今天这个晚上，不安感又被放大了。因为巴纳吉的反常，安杰洛下意识地又回想起被男人们当成“猎物”的那个时候。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">——那些男人见到他的第一眼几乎都会夸他漂亮，“像天使一样”。安杰洛会看情况顺从地挑逗他们或是欲拒还迎。然而他们之后的行为简直就是恨不得把天使的翅膀折断一样，粗暴地侵犯他、侮辱他、玷污他。最后留下他一个人在肮脏的白色床单上虚弱地喘气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">想到这里，安杰洛不自觉地在被子里缩成一团。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">可恶……都怪他，害得我又回忆起了那种经历。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">不过，如果是他的话……如果是巴纳吉的话，应该会很温柔吧。那个处男，说不定还什么都要征求我的同意，说什么“能不能睡在你旁边”这种话……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">——停下！我在想什么啊！和那种讨厌的思春期小孩做的话还不如死了算了！而且他真的清楚同性之间是怎么做的吗？还说什么“接吻”……谁要和他接吻啊！……真是蠢死了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛感觉非常烦躁。蜷缩在被子里的姿势让身体变得燥热，于是他翻过身变成仰躺的姿势，不料正好对上了天花板顶端的镜子——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">一个红着脸的、头发没有吹干卷得乱糟糟的、眼眶还有点湿润的男子回望着他……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">怎么可能！开什么玩笑！我刚才不会也是这种样子看着巴纳吉的吧？可恶……太耻辱了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛想摆出一贯锐利的、甚至是可怕的表情，但是不管怎么努力，镜中映出的都是狼狈的自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">这个晚上真是糟透了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">忽然，水声停下了。房间里变得异常的安静。安杰洛不自觉地偏移了目光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">只是看一眼的话……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">玻璃上没有起雾，安杰洛在这一侧清楚地看到了少年那东洋血统的有些瘦小的身影。只见他哆嗦着用毛巾裹住自己，慢慢地擦拭着身体。看样子刚才是洗了冷水澡——难道是为了让自己“冷静”下来么？居然做到这种地步……</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">安杰洛呆呆地看着巴纳吉发着抖穿上衣服，心里一团乱麻。当看到巴纳吉走出浴室的一瞬间，安杰洛立刻闭上眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">静悄悄的房间里，巴纳吉放轻的脚步声离安杰洛越来越近，安杰洛砰砰的心跳声也越来越响。最后那脚步声终于在安杰洛的身边停下，他闭着眼睛似乎都能感受到巴纳吉贴近的温度和气息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">谁料巴纳吉只是帮安杰洛拉了一下被子，并关掉了床头的灯，就悄悄地离开了。而且他没有在床上躺下，似乎是直接睡在了一边毛茸茸的地毯上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">不知怎么的，安杰洛感觉非常恼火。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">明明都说了可以一起睡，明明看我睡着了的样子就可以趁机想做什么就做什么，明明大家都会……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">可恶……怎么会有这种脑袋这么不正常的家伙！真是太讨厌了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“安杰洛……”远远地传来巴纳吉轻柔的声音，安杰洛屏住了呼吸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“……晚安。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">愣了大概几十秒、甚至也许是几分钟，安杰洛把头埋进被子里，用最轻的声音回应道，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12412320">
  <span class="ql-author-12412320">“晚安……”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>可能结束得有些草率吧，但是脑洞不够了orz<br/>考虑写个他们一不小心搞在一起的里版，不过以后再说吧，先这样完结了……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>